1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a massaging apparatus and a massage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been various types of massaging apparatuses (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 7-51338 and No. 2013-116284). In a massaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-51338, multiple massage elements are disposed in a face sheet covering the entire face, and the massage elements are operated with an operation pattern specified by a user. In a massaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-116284, multiple massage elements are disposed in a sheet of about several centimeter square.
A user wears the face sheet of the massaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-51338 on his/her face. Instead, a user attaches the sheet of the massaging apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-116284 to skin in an area to which massage is to be applied. Thus, the technology (hereinafter referred to as “the related art”) described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 7-51338 and No. 2013-116284 enables flow of blood and lymph or the like to be improved by massaging skin, achieving improvement in skin condition.
However, in the related art, it is difficult to achieve improvement in skin condition efficiently.